


Classified

by Rulerofmyworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Brainwashing, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA sucks, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Superpowers, like Steve and Bucky, reader is an oldie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofmyworld/pseuds/Rulerofmyworld
Summary: "Agent L/n is of legendary status yet almost no one knows what made her the way she is or how she escaped HYDRA but the mere fact she did is remarkable," Nat took a breath, trying to suppress an admiring smile, "there isn't much known about her except for the fact that she has somehow managed to look 23 since the 40s, escaped HYDRA and could clear more missions in a year than some could during their whole active duty. She is a force to be reckoned with."Fury nodded when Natasha finished. "What Agent Romanoff just said is in fact correct. Agent l/n is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BOO!  
> Hey there!! I'm here to deliver the first chapter of something I've been working on and I'm quite proud of it! I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I don't have an update schedule so chapters come when I can give them to you ♥

Saturday nights were boring in the compound, everybody usually went to sleep early or had just returned from their missions. Saturday nights were one of the only moments of brief peace, silence, it was the calm before the storm. So it surprised everyone ingrained in the routine when Fury called an emergency meeting. Bucky felt in a way relieved to be pulled from his room, he hated the quiet sometimes. It made it near impossible not to drown in his thoughts and they weren't exactly a pleasant crystal blue lake.

  
"You may be wondering why I called you all in here so late," the loud voice drew the eyes of the sleepy Avengers to the one who was using it. Bucky saw Bruce flinch a little, he clearly hadn't been prepared for Fury to be so loud this late. "I'm afraid S.H.I.E.L.D is in a bit of trouble and we need you guys to help us get out of it."  
Fury pulled out a remote control and started pressing buttons, Bucky could pick up the soft buzzing of monitor spurring into action. Soon the room was dark, the only light coming from the holographic screen. 2 words lit up the screen and everyone's eyebrows were furrowed.

  
**Project galaxy.**

  
Bucky wrecked his brain trying to find any recognition of the words, hoping that during his captivity he had caught those words.

"Don't break your head, Barnes, it's most likely something you have no clue about," Fury said before focussing on the entire team.  
"Project galaxy is one of HYDRA's best-kept secrets, better even than the winter soldier project. The only reason we even know about it is thanks to a source from within."- he pressed a button before gesturing towards the screen with the control-" a source who has suddenly disappeared off of the face of the earth."  
A file appeared on screen, it was old, burnt on the bottom and the identifying picture were useless: also burned but done in a very precise manner. It wasn't an accidental little fire that had caused it Bucky concluded. "Y/n L/n is or better was one of our finest agents, previously captured by HYDRA and turned into a weapon," 

  
Natasha leaned back in her chair. "I've heard that name before," she muttered causing the director to look at her with a raised brow. "Care to explain Romanoff." 

Everyone understood that it was not a request but a demand and the redhead quickly cleared her throat before speaking up, "Agent L/n is of legendary status yet almost no one knows what made her the way she is or how she escaped HYDRA but the mere fact she did is remarkable," Nat took a breath, trying to suppress an admiring smile, "there isn't much known about her except for the fact that she has somehow managed to look 23 since the 40s, escaped HYDRA and could clear more missions in a year than some could during their whole active duty. She is a force to be reckoned with."

Fury nodded when Natasha finished. "What Agent Romanoff just said is in fact correct. Agent l/n is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest."

He sounded almost sad while speaking but he was quick to cough so he could hide it and moved on. Unfortunately, Tony was quick to interrupt. "With all due respect but what's the point here?"- he swirled around in his chair"- it's Saturday night and I have a bottle of fine bourbon with a hot date waiting for me." 

Fury shook his head, "I'm afraid those things will have to wait, Stark, I want Agent L/n located. She is the only one who has info on project galaxy and from what she has told us, it's a project that could destroy the earth as we know it." He sighed as he pressed the button, a new slide appeared. "If we don't find her, we could be facing our biggest unknown threat to this date, one that could kill us all and we won't be able to do anything about it."

All eyes were locked on the small video playing. A man was holding a camera facing a window and waved before turning it around, a small child was jumping up and down on a grey park bench next to them a tired-looking man. There was no audio, only the breathing of his teammates, the tapping of nails, the ruffling of clothes but nothing from the video. The young child ran up to the camera, pocking their tongue out and making ridiculous faces yet in a matter of seconds something fell out of the sky. Bucky leaned forward, watching intently. A figure rose from the middle debris of the road, they were close to the child who was clinging to the cameraman their body shaking in fear. The figure turned around slowly. Blood drained from Bucky's face. It was horrifying, not of this world. Where a head was supposed was a giant mouth with eyes in the teeth. A giant circle sized mouth coved in teeth with eyes. It came running towards the camera making Clint let out a shocked breath. Cracks appeared on the screen as it slid down a hole of teeth and eyes. Everything was dark now and Bucky felt as if he himself was in the stomach of that horrific monster. 

"My apologies for the gruesome video but I needed to show you the things we'll be dealing with," Fury said matter of factly, he pulled up a box and another, pushing them to the middle where they spilt out. "I need a few of you to find Agent L/n, the others will need to give eviction notices to some HYDRA bases." The team remained quiet nobody seemed to know what to do. 

"I will be on the first team," Natasha exclaimed as she stood up, quirking her eyebrow, daring Fury to deny her. "Very well. Barnes, Barton, you're with her," he pointed at both Clint and Bucky, the first seemingly having turned off his hearing aid but nodded nevertheless, agreeing to something unknown. "The rest go and scoop out these few bases, the files about them are somewhere in the pile."

Everyone muttered something in agreement and Fury left soon after much to Tony's dismay.   
"He's really gonna make us chase some mysterious agent who probably just went on vacation?"

Wanda scoffed before digging in the pile to find base files. "Alright Tony settle down, she's obviously important to S.H.I.E.LD so it's only natural to be worried about her suddenly disappearing," Steve said before going to help Wanda. Tony sighed out and muttered something Bucky had no intention of taking in but didn't say anything else except for asking FRIDAY to look through the S.H.I.E.L.D database to find more locations. 

"I can't believe he has us digging through all of these," Clint whispered to Natasha who only hummed in response. Bucky felt icky about having to go on a mission so soon after the "incident", but he also couldn't deny that he was inquisitive about this mysterious agent. "Hey Bucky, gonna help us or what?" Natasha quipped, effectively pulling him from imagining some weird scenario involving finding you and learning all your secrets. He nodded and made his way to help his teammates, he sighed and started sorting through files occasionally sliding one Steve or Wanda's way when they were about base locations. A comfortable silence fell over the team as they worked hard to fix Fury's mess. They stayed like that for a while, some went to sit, others remained upright.

"I found something!" It was Stark who was now standing with both feet perfectly on the ground, a smug smile on his face.

"What?" Steve asked while looking, to put it simply, annoyed almost like a father who's son wouldn't stop bothering him. It made Bucky chuckle but he quickly cleared his throat, making a point to give his chest a few thuds as he saw Natasha looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"A location duh," Stark made a weird waving move and suddenly there was a map on the screen," that's one of the more older bases but not less active so it seems." That actually managed to get Steve's full attention, he listened carefully as Stark did some explaining about the building yet Bucky blocked it out instead he focussed on the thing he had in his hand.

"Hey Nat, I think I found something of use." She turned her head towards him, taking the file with careful fingers. It was the same file that had been on the screen at the beginning of the meeting.

"Classified, " she whispered as she traced the black markings and let out an annoyed sigh. "I think we're up for a challenge." The last few words caught Clint's attention, the archer looking over Nat's shoulder.

"Impressive language skills," he remarked sounding actually impressed. Natasha nodded, making Bucky take a double-take of the file. He had to agree with his teammates: 6 languages yet those weren't all. If he ever met the agent in question, he was surely going to test if her Russian was any good. 

* * *

Bucky took a look at the clock and groaned when he read the time. 7 am Sunday. God, it looked like he wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. They were still busy searching for information on the agent with little luck even with Nat's high clearance level she couldn't access a lot. There was seemingly more going on with this woman than initially thought and it made Bucky wonder. Why was she so special? So special that the Avengers were sent after her? Natasha wasn't generous with praise yet she was almost running out of words to praise this mystery woman as if she was Nat's personal hero.

"Clint and I are going to clock in, we leave tomorrow at around 2 pm," Natasha said just as Bucky thought of her, he didn't let it show that her sudden words had started him. He hummed in response but soon followed after them to the personal chambres. Some of the team members were already asleep, too tired to remain focussed on the task at hand so they left to replenish energy instead.   
Bucky entered his room and immediately dove into his bed, his usual spot was still a mess from where he had left it hours before, but now it was cold making Bucky curl up deeper into the duvet. His eyes fluttered close, sleep pulling on his mind. When he finally gave in his mind seemingly played a little movie of a woman, a woman he didn't know, smiling at him before offering her hand. Her voice like velvet, soothing him.

"Найди меня"


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I present to you.... Chapter 2!!! Whohooo!!!!  
> Honestly, the support on chapter 1 was quite frankly so amazing it made me want to throw chapter 2 into your arms as soon as I could so I did.  
> I hope you like it!!

Your legs were aching, burning, were screaming at you to stop, to let them rest but the only thing the burning of your muscles made you do was run faster whilst holding onto to the backpack for dear life. You needed to get out of here. Using your powers would be too risky, not using them forced you to be creative in your escape. Your ears rang from the rapid-fire of a gunshot being directed towards your moving body, their taunting falling into deaf man's ears.

"We'll catch you, dearie!" One of your assailants shouted as he shot a heavy shot, one that grazed the skin of your calves. Any other time you would have cried out and lunged a magic attack but in doing so you would confirm who you were so instead you just bit your lip, the metallic sting of blood on your tongue serving as a good reminder that you needed to keep running. Then you saw it, something reflected light straight into your eyes.

A motorcycle. You smiled before speeding towards the moving vessel. You pushed the man off of the thing using an energy blast that would hopefully go undetected before swerving the thing into the opposite direction and jumping on.

The machine was heavy, the engine roaring like a beast as you sat on it. God, you felt as if you were riding into battle on a mighty beast. In a way you were. With a quick press on the accelerator, you sped off, swerving between the cars, other bikers and buildings. Meanwhile, the assailants had to scramble back into their car but to no avail, you had already sped away out of their sights.

\----  
"Looks like we have a hint," Clint marched into the small motel room waving a USB stick, catching the attention of both Bucky and Natasha. "What did you find?" the latter asked, turning the laptop she was using Clint's way who made quick work to insert the thing into it. Bucky stood up and dropped whatever he was researching to stand behind his teammates to look at the screen.

"This," Clint gestured towards the laptop was surveillance footage was playing, the date telling them this had happened this morning. "It was in the paper this morning so I decided to check it out," Natasha hummed as she listened to him speak, "it's not every day a mysterious woman steals a motorcycle while running from people with guns-" Clint's finger tapped the woman as she did exactly as was describing"- so I decided to pay our friends at the local police station a visit."

Bucky nodded. "Good job," he all but whispered, giving Clint a tight-lipped but grateful smile which the archer returned tenfold. "Is it really her?" Natasha asked, arching a brow at her close partner which broke the smile contest he and Bucky were holding. Clint nodded before leaning over and pressing a handful of keys on the laptop, Bucky still didn't quite understand how these machines worked. He didn't ponder over his confusion that long, the screen was now showing an enlarged picture of the woman as she just slipped onto the motorcycle. It was hard to say if it was really her, they had little to go off. There were almost no pictures of her in S.H.I.E.L.D's database, something that made finding her thousand times more challenging. Luckily Natasha was able to persuade Fury into giving them at least one picture and although it was one from when the woman was still in the army, it was at least a starting point.

Bucky held up the faded picture to the screen. Eyes matched although the true colour was still unknown to him, he shook his head there's no time to worry about what colour her eyes were. Her file said y/e/c so he knew it but still, a part of him wondered how they would look with sunlight shining into them.

"Looks like a solid match, right?" Clint glanced at Natasha as if he was daring her to question him to which she said nothing in return, only pressing her lips together in thought. "Could you try and see if there's more footage?" Clint nodded, "On it."

He turned around to venture back outside but nor before patting Bucky on the back. "Good luck." Bucky shook his head and decided to give him a response, "You will need it more than I," he quipped back causing Natasha to let out a soft snort and Clint feigning shock before laughing. "So cold, " he muttered fake hurt, he placed a hand over his heart pretending to be shot, " _so_ cold." He repeated. It got a chuckle out of Bucky before he gently pushed Clint away further towards the door. "Don't forget to bring coffee!" He shouted as the archer left the room. Bucky only got a grumble in response making him shake his head, his brown hair falling over his eyes before he pushed them back.

"Have you found anything?" He asked Natasha who let out a sighed and let her head fall backwards, looking at him with an annoyed expression. "Not good huh?" "Nope, I have found almost nothing." He gave her a tight-lipped smile, his speciality and squeezed her shoulder. "We're on the right track," he said and ventured towards the wall filled with newspaper clippings, locations, red threads, blue threads, all kinds of stuff to make sure that all the info they had stayed in one place. "Have we searched her previous address yet?" he questioned, looking at the redhead over his shoulder. "Not yet, its security is very tight." He nodded, his eyes moving back to their investigation wall. "Why would she run?" he wondered out loud. "Perhaps HYDRA was hot on her tail?" "But then why now?" Natasha shrugged and moved to stand next to him, "I got plenty of theories but only she knows which one is correct."

Bucky let out a grumble of agreement, his hand reaching out to trace the copy of your photo in the middle of the paper clipping chaos. "She looks strong," he whispered, he could almost see the burden she was carrying. "Yeah, it's something in her eyes," Natasha agreed, "I feel as if she knows everything and could kill me with her stare alone,"

Bucky nodded seeing what Natasha meant. "I hope we find her-" he took back his hand, holding it close to his side"- that project galaxy thing unsettles me." Natasha laughed. "Glad I"m not the only one." 

\--  
It took Clint a while to get back, the smell of fresh coffee rousing Bucky from his tired stupor. He couldn't wait to pump his veins full of the godly elixir, one of the only things that had remained at least a bit similar to back in his day. Unfortunately, nowadays it was a lot more expensive and an abundance of flavours, he never really know what to get so he wants with a basic blend plus some sugar and cream. Did he particularly like the drink? No, but he couldn't deny that it had some rejuvenating effects even with his super-soldier serum. He was glad the universe had granted him at least this.

"I'm back!" Clint announced, planting the coffees on the table which was just a few metres from the door before he went and fell back on one of the beds he had claimed immediately upon arriving. "The cops weren't exactly pleased I stole some evidence so it took me some time to sneak in through the vents," he stated as he threw another USB stick into Bucky's direction, Natasha too busy drinking her coffee to catch the thing. She hummed in acknowledgement, gesturing to Bucky to throw the stick to her which he did, he didn't know how to properly work a computer anyway. Typing sounds filled the otherwise silent room and Bucky stood up from his, very uncomfortable, seat. Stretching his legs made him groan in delight. "And?" Clint inquired whilst fidgeting with his phone. Bucky took his coffee from the bag, sipped from the beverage as he leaned against the table close enough so he could watch the laptop screen. Nat's brows were furrowed in concentration, her fingers skillfully gliding over the keys. A part of Bucky felt jealous, another felt relieved that he didn't have to do the job. Nat looked at her teammates, her eyes filled with question.

"She disappeared."

Clint moved himself up onto his elbows, his expression matching that of Nat. "What do you mean?" "Come look." Bucky made his way closer to the screen, putting his coffee a good distance away from the machine, Clint went and stood beside him with eyes glued to the screen. "She went into that alleyway and then went poof," Nat explained as they watched the scene unfold. The woman indeed rode into the alleyway but without stopped and questions filled them as they watched her just vanishing in the blink of an eye. "Weird," muttered Clint, he crossed his arms before motioning to Natasha, "Could you replay that?" She nodded and did just that. It was the same scene with no other info, they came out of it none the wiser.

Clint groaned "what the fuck."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our mystery woman isn't easily found...  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave behind kudos and maybe a comment? They mean the world!!  
> I also have a small plan for the next chapter (hopefully ready by tomorrow) so I hope you stick around! ♥


	3. Kapitel drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I hope you don't mind me rewriting almost entire chapter 3.... I just wasn't at all happy with it anymore so yeah. As an apology, I will try to deliver chapter 4 soon.... like today perhaps....

Blood was dripping from your calf as you dragged your body towards the cheap motel room, it seems a bullet had managed to graze your skin all the while adrenaline -and your powers- kept you unaware of that fact just to bail on you once you were on some hidden dirt road away from prying cameras. You walked into the grubby room, a place where time stood still so it seemed. The owners must've picked the worst part of the 70s and decided to make it barf its hideousness out into this room. It would have to do, you were not in the mood to get back on your stolen vehicle just to find a room on par with your preferences. Those on the run didn't have the freedom of that. With a groan you threw your backpack onto the mattress, digging through it to find your first aid kit. This is what you're used to; shit rooms hurried patching up and the constant paranoia. It got tiring after a while. You shook your head as you dapped the blood away with some disinfecting wipe. "Shut it head," you grumbled before spraying an "invisible" bandaid on your graze. When the spray made contact with your wound you had to bite down on your lip, it stung, burned as if acid was being directly poured onto you but you couldn't deny the spray's effectiveness. SHIELD's medical department was on top of their field. Once the burning subsided you laid your head down lucky to not land on your backpack, with ease you pulled said thing closer to you and started to dig through its contents like a racoon through the trash. Money, keys, guns, passports. You sighed, zipping the thing close and shoving it underneath the bed. Right now you needed sleep, afterwards, you were going to think about your next steps.

People dreamt, it was only normal yet you rarely did, sleep was nothing but a blip and then, you woke up. Unfortunately, you weren't always that lucky, sometimes your nights were plagued by nightmares, nightmares that made your throat hoarse, your skin stink of sweat and your cheeks usually stained with water tears. Evidently, tonight was one of those. A brunet man was tormenting you, his entire face hidden behind goggles and a mouth mask. He was circling you as if you were his prey, his footsteps almost inaudible but his punches weren't. Hit after hit, your bones let out weird cracking sounds, your breath went out in hurried pant with the occasional bloody cough that painted the dirty white tiles dark crimson. "Stop," you rasped out, pleading with the man as he kept up with his attacks," please." Your begs fell into deaf ears, it only seemed to sput him on making him reckless. No longer were his punches rhythmic, they were erratic in a melody only he could make sense of. "драться со мной" (fight me) He barked out, his voice low and threatening to make you break because you knew you couldn't. You could never fight the soldat.

"Fuck," you groaned our loudly as your body jerked itself awake, the curse soon disappearing from the air thanks to your raw throat. You cast a glance at the alarm clock conveniently placed on the nightstand to your left and groaned, your sleep schedule was officially fucked. It was 4 am and looking into the dark room made it clear that the sun had a better sleep schedule than you. With aching limbs you threw off the covers and got up, traversing the ugly carpeted floor 'till you reached the bathroom which you happily paid extra for. Standing in front of the mirror you splashed cold water on your face before wiping away the stray droplets with a nearby towel, you looked nothing like your old self, you remarked. A snort escaped you, your old self would've gasped in horror as soon as she saw herself before trying to fix whatever she could. Your hair used to shine, it was bouncy, alive much like you yet now it was nothing but a birds nest; tangled and dull and again it was a reflection of you. Part of you missed the past, they weren't great times but the memories you had of it seemed far greater than the experiences you were having in the present.   
With a sigh you started to strip out of your clothing and threw them onto your bed before stepping into the shower, watching grime float away along with any and all sadness you held over a time long gone. It wasn't long before you heard a ruckus outside your door, it faintly sounded like knocking. 

* * *

  
Bucky hated their new motel, the interior looking like something you'd see on a fixer-upper show (something Sam had shown him, he found them to be incredibly enjoyable but don't tell Steve), he hated how the security was lacking making it that much harder to unwind. The owner didn't even glance up when Natasha asked-more so demanded- a room with three beds, he just rattled off a price before throwing a key on the old wooden counter, the only piece of decor that didn't make Bucky furrow his brow in utter confusion and disgust. Even Barton had joked about the terrible interior remarking that it looked like "a fashion disaster bomb went off." It made Natasha chuckle, which in return made Clint smile no, gloat. "Couldn't we have stayed anywhere else?" Bucky huffed out as he placed his bags on the bed closest to the door, right next to the small kitchen which was a decorated with ugly dark army green cabins with some soft purple tints, even a godamn toddler could understand how much of a monstrosity that combo was.

"No," Natasha replied, unpacking her bags so they could resume their search quickly. "Besides, this place is cheap and the only motel around for miles plus," she turned around to look at Buck," there's a big chance that she's here." Clint nodded at that, he'd taken the bed furthest from the door and closest to the bathroom, that way he was sure to get first dips on the hot water. Sneaky bastard.

"If she's still using that motorcycle she stole there's a chance she wouldn't have gotten far," he added before taping things on the wall to reconstruct their previous evidence wall. Bucky hummed in response, understanding their logic. He went to rest on his bed, tired from everything; the searching, the no results, the uncertainty about their target. It all took a toll on his mind. Then there was the problem of the weird dreams he had been having since hearing her name and seeing the picture of agent L/N. Was it possible that he actually knew her? Bucky knew that his mind was fucked up, scrambled and hastily put together so he couldn't fully rely on it but that didn't stop him from beating himself up over the fact that he couldn't seem to properly recall her no matter how strong the pull in his brain was. "It's late," Natasha muttered, now in pyjama's, "We should sleep,"

Bucky turned his head to his nightstand, taking his phone and unlocking it, 3:56 am it read. He sighed and got under the covers, too tired to properly get ready. "G'night," he grumbled out, digging deep into the ugly covers as his teammates wished him the same before the light in their room dimmed. It was soon after that he caught the whimpers from behind the wall, they sounded pained as if someone was hurting the speaker. Before he knew what he was doing, he got up and started to pull out a Glock from underneath his mattress. If someone was hurting he was going to help even if was just to chase away a nightmare. He just couldn't risk going in unarmed. 

"What're you doing," Natasha slurred, Clint already fast asleep. He had no doubt turned off his hearing aid. "Someone's in pain next door," he responded, Nat nodded before jumping into action as well. She didn't bother to change, only taking her minigun and electrical shooters, if there were no immediate threats she would let Bucky deal with it, but she also knew that there was a chance he would need backup. Abusive partners, parents or burglars weren't always going to give in easily. Bucky padded barefoot on the cold tiles of the hallway yet didn't make a sound, the only sound was of the pair undoing the safety click of their guns. He knocked three times as he strained his ear to listen, the faint sounds of water hitting tiles told him that whoever was in there was in the shower. It didn't take long for the lock to click open. It opened slightly, revealing a figure neither of them had expected.

"Yes?" the man replied, his hair colour unknown due to it still being dripping wet, a bathrobe was hastily thrown around his figure. "Uhm we heard noises," Bucky replied, hiding away his weapons, " we thought you might be in danger, sir." The man smiled, his brown eyes shining with what Bucky could only assume was gratefulness. "Nothing to see here but thank you for your concern," he chuckled softly, "I was just having a little nightmare." Bucky nodded before casting his downwards "Apologies for disturbing you," he muttered as he watched the man smile before closing the door in their faces. He looked up to Natasha, whose brow was furrowed. 

  
"Something's wrong," she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh do let me know what you think!!  
> and perhaps...follow me on tumblr? Rulerofmyworld.tumblr.com (it's used to be an Obey me blog but I'm slowly redoing it to become a marvel blog!)


	4. Little update (will be deleted)

hey you, I know I said that chapter 4 would come soon...well.... stuff happened.  
I don't know why but when I think about this story my mind just blocks its self which sucks, I have so many ideas but each one doesn't seem to work.   
I will probably rewrite this story in the future, in the meantime, I will focus on other stories. My apologies for this ♥

**Author's Note:**

> "Найди меня means find me :)  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
